


I have something for you.

by AaliyahManira



Series: Сидка и Кола [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Date Night, Dom!Nicke, Dominance, Kink, Kneeling, M/M, Nicke wears Sasha's collar, Nicke's a soft Dom, Polyamory, Sid is a good boy, Sid wears Nicke's collar, Soft Husbands, Sub!sid, Submission, Switch!Nicke, big Russian husbands, collaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahManira/pseuds/AaliyahManira
Summary: Sid is a good boy and finally gets his collar. Sid cries, Nicke cries, and there are a lot of kisses.





	1. Kneel for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck and the scene where Sid actually ASKS for a collar isn't done yet, so you get them out of order. It's fine.

The thing about Sidney Crosby is that he’s not really a fan of doing things just for show. No matter how much money he has—or by extension, how much he and his partners have collectively—he doesn’t go for things that are ostentatious.

When it comes time for Nicke to collar Sid, Sasha and Zhenya both have opinions on how he should do it. They vary of course, in the details, but in general they both think that it should be a big deal.

Nicke entertains them, because he loves them, but he doesn’t agree to anything. He doesn’t tell either of them that he pays to get the collar as fast as possible and he doesn’t tell them that he knows exactly what he’s going to do.

He tells them it’s date night because they’re in town to play each other. He tells the three of them that they’re going to dinner and helps Sid pick out what dress shirt to wear on a skype call before their flight. He tells Sasha to keep Zhenya busy when they get there and to send Sid to him because he wants a few minutes with him before they go.

Sasha suspects, probably, because they’ve been married a long time, but he doesn’t argue. Nicke’s in the master bedroom when they get there, still barefoot and wearing a t-shirt with his slacks because they weren’t supposed to be there for a few more minutes. Sid knocks on the door frame like always, because his stupid manners extend even to the people’s he’s in love with. Nicke looks up and smiles, holding his hand out so Sid will come in and come close.

“You’re early,” he says softly, pulling Sid in and kissing him because it feels like home when they’re all in one place.

“I can leave and come back,” Sid says, playfully pulling away like he’s going to go back downstairs and smiling with his whole face when Nicke pulls him back in.

“No, don’t. I… I have something for you and I want to give it to you before we go out,” Nicke says, kissing the top of his head and resting his hands on Sid’s hips.

“Oh? You got me a present?” Sid says, face lighting up. Nicke nods, his nervousness barely visible in his shoulders. He runs his hands up and down Sid’s sides and presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I did. Will you kneel for me? At the end of the bed,” Nicke asks, nudging him gently toward where he wants him and watching the sweet flush of pink that spreads over his face. Sid slips his shoes off and tosses his jacket on the bed so he can fold gracefully to his knees, hands on his thighs. Nicke watches him for a minute before he moves, walking over to run his fingers through Sid’s curls and tell him to close his eyes before going to retrieve the box his collar is in from the closet.

When he comes back, Sid hasn’t moved and Nicke’s hands are shaking. He can hear Zhenya and Sasha bickering downstairs and takes a detour to close the door before he opens the box and lifts Sid’s collar out.

“I’m going to touch you, okay? I don’t want to startle you,” Nicke says as he approaches, putting the box on the bed and squatting down to reach around Sid’s shoulders and put the collar on him. Sid’s breath catches, but Nicke holds him still with gentle pressure on his shoulders until he has it fastened securely.

“You can touch it, baby,” Nicke says, voice low and hands resting securely on Sid’s shoulders. Sid’s hand flies up before Nicke’s even finished giving him permission and there are tears rolling down his cheeks when he turns to look at him.

“Up,” Sid says, pushing at Nicke gently until he gets up and pulls Sid with him. Nicke’s eyes are wet when Sid’s finally facing him, soft and pink-cheeked and barely concealing the way his body is shaking.

“You look beautiful,” Nicke says softly, hands shoved into his pockets like he isn’t sure he’s allowed to touch. He doesn’t look away from Sid for a second, eyes locked on his collar, resting beautifully at the base of his throat.

“I feel beautiful,” Sid replies, one hand touching his collar reverently and the other reaching out to drag Nicke in for a kiss, “I love it kitty, thank you.”

Nicke smiles and wraps one arm around Sid’s waist, sinking the other into his curls so he can kiss him thoroughly and keep him close. Sid melts into Nicke’s chest, taking his hand away from his collar to twine his arms around Nicke’s neck. Nicke kisses him for a long time, dropping both hands to his hips and smiling when Sid chases his mouth instead of letting him stop.

“You shouldn’t be thanking me,” Nicke says when he finally finds the will to stop kissing him, “I should be thanking you for letting me put it there. I hope you’ll wear it for a very, very long time.”

“I don’t ever want to take it off,” Sid says, tucking himself under Nicke’s chin and pressing in close, the fabric of his t-shirt soft under his cheek, “I think I’d like to have a lot of them, like you do, so I can wear different ones for different things, but I don’t want you to take it off forever.”

“Then I won’t,” Nicke says simply, rubbing his back and playing with his hair where it curls wildly at the base of his skull. He’s careful not to rumble him too much, but he indulges himself a little, letting his hands wander over every part of Sid he can reach and kissing him when he tilts his head back to demand it, “let me take you to dinner and then I’ll love on you, okay?”

“Can you love on me just a little bit now?” Sid counters sweetly, pulling him down for another kiss and sinking his fingers into Nicke’s curls, un-styled and soft without his usual gel. Nicke closes his eyes and shakes his head, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Sid’s.

“If you asked me to, I’d send our husbands to dinner without us, lock the door, and love on you all night Sidney,” Nicke says softly, tilting his chin to kiss the middle of his forehead and rubbing his fingers over his cheekbone, “but don’t ask me to, because if you do the only person who will see how good you look in my collar is me and that wouldn’t be right.”

Sid smiles and leans into his hand, eyes closed and cheeks pink.

“It’s really tempting. You’ll love on me after right? I don’t care if Zhenya and Sasha help or watch, but I want you to love on me in my collar,” Sid asks, eyes wide in his face and hopeful.

“Of course I will,” Nicke says, pulling him in for another kiss, mostly a sweet promise of what he’ll get later,” we can do whatever you want, all night.”

“You promise?” Sid asks again, leaning in to Nicke’s hands and closing his eyes. Nicke kisses his nose and leans in to kiss along the line of his collar, soft and sweet.

“They can watch, but they don’t get to touch you until I’m done with you. I want to unwrap you like a present and see how you look stretched out in bed in just your collar and kiss all of your skin and make you cry,” Nicke whispers, hands heavy on his hips.

“If you keep talking like that, we’re not getting out of the house,” Sid giggles, leaning in for another filthy kiss and nuzzling against Nicke’s collar where it sits comfortably around his throat, “I really want you to show me off.”

“So we’ll go out,” Nicke says simply, tugging his curls gently and then stepping deliberately out of reach, “go show Zhenya and Sasha your collar.”

“But you’re not all the way dressed,” Sid points out, looking at Nicke’s dress shirt, still laying on the bed.

“You’re right,” Nicke says, an amused smile threatening to break over his face.

“Can I do your buttons? I’ll go show them after, I promise. And I can do your shoes too, I just…” Sid says all at once, looking unsure and turning pink. Nicke cups his face in one hand and leans down to kiss him.

“You don’t have to leave me yet, sweetheart. You can help me get dressed and then we can go show them how pretty you look together. Okay?” Sid nods, relieved, and sighs.

“Thank you. Can I start with your shirt?” Sid asks, breathing out like he’s grateful not to have been told no. Nicke lets the smile spread over his face and catches Sid’s hands in his so he can kiss them. Nicke nudges him toward the bed and Sid goes without arguing relaxed in his sock feet and smiling softly. He picks up Nicke’s shirt and comes back to hold it up and let Nicke put his arms in.

“You picked this so we would match,” Sid says, a smile in his voice as he smooths the fabric over Nicke’s shoulders and turns him around. Nicke shrugs and smiles, completely unashamed.

“I did, and I told you to wear that one because I knew it would match your collar,” Nicke says, leaning into Sid’s hands and kissing him before he backs up to make room for him to get to his buttons. Sid blushes and smiles, nimble fingers working carefully at the buttons. He studiously ignores Nicke’s eyes on him, following the flush of color in his cheeks as it creeps down past his collar. Nicke reaches out to run his fingers over it, gentle but firm.

“You look so good,” he says softly, “I’m going to buy you one for every occasion. You should always be this happy and look this pretty.”

“Nicke,” Sid whines, leaning in to rest his forehead against Nicke’s chest and stilling his fingers on the last button. Nicke laughs and kisses his head, wrapping his arms around his hips to hold him close.

“I’m sorry, baby, I wasn’t trying to be mean or tease,” Nicke promises, urging him to finish his work and smiling when he listens and works on tucking Nicke’s shirt in.

“Sidka, be good,” Nicke scolds gently, closing his hand around Sid’s wrist and pulling his hands back so he can’t touch anymore, “if you can finish dressing me and we get to the car, I’ll let you touch while we drive.”


	2. Don't make a mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid's a good boy and good boys deserve to feel good.

“I love you,” Sid mumbles, stepping in close and wrapping his arms around Nicke’s waist so they’re pressed together. He lets out a happy hum when Nicke curls around him and squeezes.

“I love you too, sweetheart. You look beautiful and I just want to stare at you forever,” Nicke tells him, voice soft and sweet as he leans in to kiss along the line of his collar and slides his hands down to grip his hips. Sid hums and melts, liquid against Nicke’s chest, “are you gonna tuck me in?”

Nicke pulls back to give Sid another indulgent kiss, enjoying how slowly he blinks and how long it takes his glassy eyes to focus.

“That’s mean, kitty,” Sid grumbles, stepping back just slightly and maintaining eye contact as he tucks Nicke’s shirt tails into his slacks. He gropes Nicke’s ass as he works his way around and brushes over Nicke’s cock with intent, enjoying the little shiver that goes down his spine.

“Now who’s teasing?” Nicke asks, grabbing Sid’s wrist and holding his hand still over his cock.

“It’s only teasing if you can’t have it,” Sid says, voice pitched low and eyes dark. Nicke groans and digs his fingers in, leaning in to kiss him and biting at his bottom lip.

“Sid,” Nicke breathes, a note of warning in his voice. Sid swallows but doesn’t move, giving Nicke the space to either tell him no or give him permission to keep going.

“We’re going out to dinner, baby,” Nicke says gently, easing his hand out of his pants and lacing their fingers together, “I’ll love on you when we get home, I promise.”

Sid sighs and pouts as he fixes Nicke’s shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles and tugging at the collar until it lays flat. When he’s satisfied, he buttons Nicke’s slacks and takes a step back, “can I at least blow you in the bathroom or something?”

“If you finish dressing me and we get to the car in the next five minutes, I’ll let you touch me all you want during the drive. We can see about more, okay?” Nicke tells him, reaching out to catch his hands and holding them gently.

“Okay,” Sid says quietly, sounding a little disappointed and looking down at his feet. Nicke doesn’t point out the kitten socks he’s wearing, but he does take one of his hands and press it against the bulge in his slacks.

“Do you feel that? That’s because of you, because you look so good in your collar and you’re being such a good boy by helping me get dressed. If you keep doing it, I’m not going to be able to resist very long,” Nicke tells him, leaning closer with every word so that when Sid looks up at him from under his lashes, they’re almost nose-to-nose and he can see the soft pink of his cheeks up close. He licks his lips and presses down a little, curling his fingers around the line of Nicke’s cock and waiting for Nicke to bat his hand away.

“I don’t want you to,” Sid says, biting his bottom lip, “I want you, kitty. I want you to love on me and make me cry.”

“I promise you I will,” Nicke says, moving Sid’s hand gently and leaning in to kiss his forehead, “but later. I’m so proud of you for using your words and telling me what you want, but telling me what you want isn’t helping me get dressed, which is what I told you to do.”

Sid pouts and nods, turning away to grab Nicke’s shoes with his best sad puppy dog look on his face and giggling when Nicke drags him back in for a filthy kiss.

“Shoes, baby. Get my shoes and come back, I’ll give you kisses as soon as I’m dressed and if you ask nicely, I’ll play with you in the car, deal?” Nicke says, hands resting possessively on the swell of Sid’s ass. Sid swallows hard and nods, going immediately to grab Nicke’s shoes and folding himself to his knees to put them on for him. Nicke plays with Sid’s curls while he calmly tightens and ties the laces. When Sid notices the little penguins on his socks, his breath catches in his throat.

“Kitty,” Sid whines, looking up at Nicke with wide eyes, “Did you get these just for tonight?”

“I thought my pretty penguin would like them. I don’t have anything to wear so people know I belong to you yet, so I thought they’d be something,” Nicke says, carding his fingers through Sid’s curls and pulling so he has to tilt his head back far enough that Nicke can see his collar. He regrets it immediately because it’s like a shot to the stomach, but he doesn’t let go, too focused on committing every detail to memory.

“I’d love for you to wear something for me,” Sid says, licking his lips and smiling at Nicke. He turns his attention back to tying Nicke’s shoes and leans back to look up at Nicke again when they’re both tied.

“What would you like me to wear, Sidka?” Nicke asks, petting his pretty submissive, “what should I wear for my sweet boy?”

“A bracelet?” Sid suggests sounding a little unsure. Nicke leans down and kisses his forehead, “it doesn’t have to match my collar, because then it would be really obvious, but…”

“And what if I want it to be the same?” Nicke asks, standing and taking Sid with him. He backs him up until he’s pressed against the wall next to the door, “would you like that Sidka? Would you like seeing proof that I belong to you every time you see me? On the ice, in bed, and even out in public?”

“I would love that, Kitty,” Sid breathes, watching Nicke’s mouth as he talks, “I want to see it. I want everyone to see it.”

“Then I’ll get one and we can make sure everyone knows. Maybe we can get them for Sasha and Zhenya too? Then we’ll be a matched set,” Nicke purrs, eyes darkening as he speaks. Sid’s mouth runs dry and he swallows hard.

“You want to touch me, I know you do. So why won't you do it?” he challenges, wrapping his arms around Nicke and pulling him down into a kiss. Nicke groans into his mouth and presses his hips back against the wall hard, plastering himself against him and reaching around to grip his ass through his slacks.

“Because if I start, I won’t be able to stop and I promised you dinner,” Nicke tells him, breathing hard. Sid whines and struggles against Nicke’s hands, trying to press his hips forward and not getting very far. Nicke kisses the tip of his nose and steps back, far enough that Sid will have to move his whole body to touch him, but not so far that he’ll feel like he’s being punished.

“Am I missing anything, Sidka?” he asks, hoping that the chance to serve will settle and distract Sid, “Did you get everything?”

“You need a jacket,” Sid says after he gives Nicke a thorough inspection. He stares down at the little kittens on his toes and shifts uneasily. Nicke smiles proudly.

“How about you go pick one out for me and then come sit down so I can put your shoes on before we leave?” Nicke prompts, reaching out to touch him and shivering when his whole face lights up.

“Yes, Nicke,” Sid says, smiling and hurrying off to the closet. Nicke watches him go, enjoying the view of his ass and thighs in his dress pants and not bothering to pretend he isn’t staring. Sid comes back quickly, carrying the jacket that matches Nicke’s slacks and looking intensely proud of himself. He helps Nicke into his jacket and takes full advantage of the opportunity to grope him a little.

“Belong to you, baby, you can touch me without pretending it’s an accident,” Nicke teases, smiling and pushing gently on his shoulders so he’ll sit down on the end of the bed.

“I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t listening and I didn’t want to get in trouble, you told me to be good,” Sid says softly, letting Nicke have his foot and looking at his hands where they’re folded in his lap.

“Touch me, sweetheart. You can always touch me and it’s never going to mean you’re being bad. If I don’t want you to touch, I’ll tell you, and I’ll tell you why,” Nicke says, putting Sid’s shoe on and running his hands up Sid’s thighs.

“Okay Nicke,” Sid says softly, smiling and placing his hands over Nicke’s on his thighs. Nicke stretches up to kiss him and bumps their foreheads together.

“You’re a good boy, Sid,” he says, grabbing Sid’s other shoe, “you’re sweet and kind and you try so hard. I love you so much.”

“I try to be good,” Sid whispers, smiling and looking content as Nicke slips his shoe on. He runs his hands gently up Sid’s calves and over his thighs, squeezing gently when he gets to his hips.

“We didn’t make it to the car in five minutes like I said, but I think I’m still going to play with you,” Nicke says casually, smiling to himself when Sid’s face lights up.

“Thank you, Nicke, I’d love that,” Sid says, giving Nicke his biggest, happiest lopsided grin. Nicke can’t resist giving him another kiss, quick and dirty, and when he pulls back, Sid’s a little dazed. Nicke smiles and boops him on the nose, then stands up and helps him to his feet.

“Come on, Sidka, let’s go show our husbands how pretty you look in our collar,” Sid nods and lets Nicke lead him out of the room without arguing, his jacket draped over his arm. Sasha and Zhenya both stop talking when they come down the stairs, watching curiously because they have no idea what’s been keeping them so long. When they get to the kitchen, Nicke pulls Sid up next to him and wraps his arms around him from behind.

“Show them, Sidka,” Nicke orders, nuzzling against his neck and resting his head on his shoulder so he can watch their reaction. Sid turns rosy pink and grins shyly as he tilts his head back to show off his collar. They both gasp when they see it and slide off of their stools to hurry over and get a closer look, telling Sid how pretty he looks.

“You a sneaky Kotenok,” Sasha teases, glancing over at Nicke and then turning his attention back on Sid, “this why you take so long? Sorry I’m miss, have to buy you more soon so I’m get to put one on.”

“He didn’t tell you?” Sid gasps, looking back at Nicke with surprise all over his face. Nicke blushes and shakes his head.

“I didn’t tell him, I had it rushed and wanted it to be a special surprise,” Nicke says simply, kissing the side of his neck, “I knew Sasha wouldn’t mind and that you’d like it being just the two of us. He kept trying to convince me to let him blow me before we left and I promised to play with him in the car instead.”

Sid blushes and wiggles back against Nicke, looking a little embarrassed and overwhelmingly happy.

“Nicke kept saying he wanted to show me off and that it would be a shame if he was the only one who got to see it,” Sid says, touching his collar softly and gradually turning bright red.

“Would be a shame,” Sasha agrees, mock-serious for a second and then giving him a warm smile and ruffling his hair, “we drive slow so Kolya can give you attention.”

“Thank you Sasha,” Sid says, blush spreading down his neck. He steps out of Nicke’s arms and into Zhenya’s, stretching up onto his toes to give him a kiss.

“Do I look okay?” he asks softly, holding Nicke’s hand as he waits for Zhenya to nod.

“Always look beautiful, Sidyusha. You see that kitty make us all wear matching clothes?” Zhenya asks.

“I did,” Sid grins, giving Zhenya another kiss, “I’m glad he did. We look like a set, like we belong together.”

“Because we do,” Nicke tells him, squeezing his hand. Sasha and Zhenya both nod and lean in to give him a kiss.

“Think he did good, make sure no one gonna look at us and not be able to see that we belong to you,” Sasha says, grabbing his keys off of the counter. Nicke tugs Sid forward, following Sasha through the mudroom and into the garage, where he’s holding the back door of the car open for them. Sasha laughs when Nicke pushes Sid into the car and onto his back across the back seat.

“What do you want Sidka?” he asks, his voice a low growl, “I can’t fuck you without ruining your suit, but you can blow me if you want. Or, if you want, you can lay here and look pretty and I’ll blow you.”

Nicke dips forward and kisses all around Sid’s collar, leaving little bites on his soft skin and pressing his hips down. Sid licks his lips and runs his hands all over Nicke’s body as he thinks about it and Nicke can practically see the gears turning behind his eyes while he decides.

“I wanna blow you,” he says finally, moving his hands down to squeeze Nicke’s ass, “I want to blow you in my collar.”

“You can,” Nicke tells him, smoothing his curls back and kissing him as their husbands climb in.

“How far away are we?” Sid asks, squirming and pressing up against Nicke so there’s no space between them.

“In D.C. traffic? At least forty-five minutes,” Nicke says with a wicked grin, leaning down to catch his mouth for a filthy kiss. In the front seat, Sasha and Zhenya are bickering about music choices. Nicke ignores them and nips at Sid’s lip, making him moan and open his mouth. Nicke takes advantage to press a messy kiss into his lips, sinking his fingers into his curls and pulling until Sid gasps and arches up, rubbing his erection against Nicke’s thigh.

“If you make a mess, you still have to make it through dinner in your suit,” Nicke warns, biting at his mouth and swallowing the broken moan it earns him.

“I’ll try to be good,” Sid promises, squirming under Nicke’s weight. Nicke smiles and kisses his nose before he slides off and sits up in his own seat.

“You’ll be good, Sidka, you’re always so good for me. Now, come be a good boy and give me kisses before you suck my cock for me,” Nicke orders gently, holding out a hand to help Sid climb into his lap. Sid settles and wraps his arms around Nicke’s neck to kiss him, slow and dirty.

“Phone say gonna be about an hour,” Zhenya says over his shoulder, “could change, but have time.”

“Did you hear that? You have plenty of time to be a good boy before dinner. Maybe I’ll even be nice and make you come too, so you don’t have to squirm all night,” Nicke whispers against his ear, sliding his hands down to grip Sid’s ass and squeeze. Sid whines and tugs on Nicke’s curls until he kisses him gain, filthy and mean and perfect.

“They’re going to kill us before we even make it to dinner,” Sasha tells Zhenya, shifting to take some of the pressure off of his own growing erection. Nicke smiles against Sid’s mouth when he hears and bites at his bottom lip so he’ll make another filthy little sound. Zhenya laughs at him until Sid moans Nicke’s name, clearly desperate already, and then he grabs at the center console like he’s dying and it’s Sasha’s turn to laugh at him. Sasha pats Zhenya on the leg and reaches over to turn the radio up.

“They make the best noises, but sometimes they’re hard to hear. I think Kolya wants to keep Sidka to himself tonight,” Sasha says, glancing at Zhenya as he turns onto the main road.

“Does that mean he’s going to let me have you? I can’t listen to them all night and not get off,” Zhenya says, sticking to Russian so that Sid won’t try to follow along and can focus on Nicke. In the back seat, Nicke spreads his thighs and pushes Sid down onto his knees in the floorboard, his fingers curling around Sid’s throat and his thumb tracing the line of his jaw.

“You’re such a good boy. You should see how you look right now, on your knees with your mouth all red and your collar on. You’re beautiful,” Nicke tells him, soft and sweet.

“Probably. He’s a demon, but he isn’t heartless,” Sasha tells Zhenya, moving his hand to squeeze Zhenya’s thigh, too high to be innocent.

“That is not helping,” Zhenya wails, moving Sasha’s hand away. Sasha laughs and puts his hand back on the wheel, fingers tapping tightly to the rhythm of whatever is playing on the radio.

“You can take pictures,” Sid tells Nicke, licking his lips and pawing at Nicke’s erection through his slacks, “Can I have it, kitty? Please let me get my mouth on you, I love your cock, please?”

“Of course you can, baby. Do you want me to record it for you, so you can see?” Nicke asks, reaching up to take Sasha’s phone where he’s holding it up between the seats for him. Sid nods excitedly and Nicke smiles, snapping a picture and then starting the recording when Sid leans in to kiss him through his trousers while he works on the button and zipper.

“Remember kitty, if you make a mess, you still have to make it through dinner in your suit,” Sid teases when all it takes is a kiss to the head of his cock through his underwear to have Nicke gripping the base of it and breathing through his nose.

“Little shit,” Nicke groans, a smile in his voice as he slides his fingers into Sid’s curls and forces his head back to expose his collar, “you’re not as sweet as you look.”

Sid smirks and finishes getting Nicke’s pants open, looking up from under his lashes and licking his lips when he sees the growing wet spot in Nicke’s underwear.

“You’re leaking,” he says, eyes fixed on the hard line of his cock, “I want it.”

“It’s yours remember?” Nicke teases, reaching down to rub himself through his boxer briefs and pressing the pad of his thumb into Sid’s lip when he’s done. Sid whines and squirms, spreading his thighs and shifting restlessly.

“Should I be nice and let you unbutton, or should I just remind you that you’re my good boy and turn your pretty mouth all red and let you try not to come on your own?” Nicke asks, voice low and teasing as Sid closes his mouth around his thumb and lets his eyes flutter closed. Nicke watches him for a few seconds and then groans, pulling his thumb out of Sid’s mouth and pressing it into his lip, “you’re going to be good for me and you’re not going to come until I say. Can you do that?”

Sid nods quickly, blinking slowly and trying his best to focus on Nicke’s face.

“You’re allowed to go under, if you want to. You’ll look extra sweet with glassy eyes and rosy cheeks and everyone is going to be so jealous that you’re all ours,” Nicke tells him, stroking his cheek and curling a hand around his throat so he can lean down and kiss him, the angle is awkward but the sound Sid makes when Nicke squeezes makes it worth it.

“I want you to blow me, Sidney. I want you to take as much of my cock as you can and see how fast you can use your pretty mouth to make me come. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy and serve me?” Nicke asks, voice heavy and low.

“Yes, Sir,” Sid replies, already relaxing and slipping under, “I would love to.”

“Go ahead älskling, serve your kitty,” Nicke orders, squeezing his throat gently one more time before moving his hand away. Sid’s on him immediately, pulling Nicke’s cock out of his underwear and moaning when he laps at the head and finally gets a taste.

“Look at you,” Nicke groans, adjusting the angle of the camera so he gets a clear shot of Sid’s face, mouth stretched wide around Nicke’s cock, eyes wet and glassy as he watches Nicke’s face. He pulls off with a soft ‘pop’ and rubs his spit into the head with his thumb.

“Do I look pretty?” he asks softly, licking the underside of Nicke’s cock and taking the head back into his mouth so that Nicke curses and grabs his curls hard. Once Nicke’s got his breathing under better control, he cups Sid’s cheek again and rubs his thumb over the bone.

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Nicke says softly, “you’re gorgeous and you’re even pretties with my collar around your neck and my cock in your mouth.”

“So let me have what I want. You’re trying not to come but I know you want to. I won’t stop if you want two, but I want you to come in my mouth,” Sid begs, his vowels all rounded and soft. His eyes are glassy as he covers Nicke’s cock in wet kisses and filthy little licks.. He looks up at Nicke with wide eyes and holds his gaze as he sinks down, relaxing his throat so Nicke’s cock just slides down and then swallowing around him and humming happily. Nicke swears, loud and creative and in Swedish. Sasha moans and Nicke can see him gripping the wheel tighter as he tries to adjust and take some of the pressure off of his cock.

“Fuck, Sasha,” Nicke whines, digging his fingers into Sid’s hair, “Sasha he just deep throated me. He took my whole cock.”

“I’m _driving_ , Kolya, gonna make us crash,” Sasha groans.

“Then fucking pull over and watch him, fuck,” Nicke curses, loud and filthy. He grips Sid’s curls and holds him still, listening to the way he whines in the back of his throat and hums when he realises Nicke’s shaking. He forces his throat to relax further and holds tightly to Nicke’s thigh for balance. Nicke curses and smacks the door, closing his eyes and tensing up to drag it out a little longer.

“Sasha, pull over, you stupid bastard. I can’t listen to that and not watch,” Zhenya begs, in Russian as he smacks Sasha on the arm. Sasha grumbles and pulls off to the side of the road, throwing on the hazards and trusting the tinted windows to keep passersby from seeing what’s happening in the car. They both whip around in their seats and groan when they see Sid slowly bobbing his head and making a mess as he blows Nicke. Nicke is shaking violently and looking like he’s going to come any moment.

“Should look at your pretty pet, Kotenok. He look so good,” Sasha says, rubbing at his own erection with the palm of his hand. Nicke whimpers and opens his eyes, looking down and letting out a low groan when he sees Sid’s mouth, stretched and red and wet around the base of his cock. Sid looks steadily up at him as he sinks down, tears welling up in his eyes as he swallows around Nicke’s cock and makes himself relax to accommodate it.

“You look so good, Sidka. Think we’re going to watch the video when we get home so you can see how well you take it,” Nicke says, shaking and holding his curls tight.

“Come, kitty,” is all Sid says, pulling off long enough to talk, voice wrecked, and then sinking back down. Nicke whimpers and finally starts to come, holding Sid still while he fills his mouth and comes down his throat. Sid digs his nails into Nicke’s thighs and sighs through his nose as he swallows every drop.

“Oh G-d,” Zhenya groans, his fingers digging hard into the leather of the car seat.

“Come,” Nicke gasps, looking at Sasha and Zhenya and then closing his eyes to relax into Sid’s mouth, “both of you should come for him, show him how good he is.”

Sid whimpers and pulls off at exactly the right moment, climbing back up into Nicke’s lap and grinding against his stomach.

“Can I come too? I was good and I don’t want to make a mess of my suit but I want to, fuuuckkkk,” Sid says, all in a rush until Nicke reaches out to rub him through his slacks.

“Lay on your back and you can come in my mouth while you watch them, Sidka,” while Nicke’s shifting, putting Sid on his back, and working his pants open, he can hear Sasha and Zhenya hurrying to get their hands on their own cocks. Nicke knows that none of them will last long, so he doesn’t waste any time settling between Sid’s legs and taking all of his cock in his mouth. Sid howls and slams his hand against the door, making the glass rattle. Nicke hums, delighted to have Sid in his mouth and ready to fall apart. Sid curses colorfully and sinks one hand into Nicke’s curls, fighting to hold his hips still and melting under the heat of Nicke’s mouth.

“You’re so sweet, baby, trying so hard to hold still. You can fuck my face if you want, you won’t hurt me,” Nicke tells him, voice already rough. He digs his tongue into the head of Sid’s cock and reaches up to hold his free hand, opening up his mouth and giving Sid room to move if he wants to. Up front, Zhenya curses and Sasha says his name under his breath like a prayer. Sid can’t resist for more than a few seconds and then he’s digging his hands into Nicke’s curls to hold him still while he fucks his face. Sid pants and curses when Nicke moans around him, listening to the desperate sounds Sasha and Zhenya are making in the front seat. Nicke closes his eyes and hears one of them scrambling around for something to catch the mess. Nicke moans around Sid and digs his fingers into Sid’s hips to leave bruises.

Instead of letting Zhenya make a mess in his car, Sasha leans over and closes his mouth around the head of his cock so he can swallow his come as he finishes. Sid sees and nearly screams, arching up into Nicke’s mouth and pushing him down as he comes, shaking and cursing, down his throat. Nicke groans around his cock and sucks him through it, gentle and easy. When Sid pulls him off, he comes up and gives him a filthy kiss. Nicke hooks one of Sid’s legs around his hips ad tangles one hand in his curls, not moving, but staying close and chasing the taste of himself on Sid’s tongue. Sasha swears in the front seat and Zhenya quickly moves to return the favour, closing his mouth over Sasha’s cock. Nicke sees Zhenya move and turns his head to look, just as Zhenya swallows him down, cursing colorfully and digging his fingers into the door as he watches Sasha come.

“That’s not fair,” Nicke whines, reflexively rubbing down against Sid and shivering when he reaches up to touch his stomach.

“I bet Zhenya would give you a kiss and let you taste, kitty,” Sid whispers, kissing the soft skin at the base of his throat, only visible because of the way his head is turned. Nicke licks his lips and stares at Zhenya as he mulls it over. Zhenya gives him a lopsided smile and licks his lips just to tease. Nicke isn’t usually easily tempted, but he surges forward toward Zhenya, cupping the back of his head and giving him a filthy, messy kiss that makes them both moan. Sasha scrambles for a phone to snap pictures and Zhenya groans when Nicke sinks his fingers into his hair and chases his mouth when he pulls back, following the taste of Sasha on his tongue and melting into his hands.

“Zhenya, you’re hogging Kolya and Sidka don’t like it,” Sasha says, nudging him so he looks at Sid’s pouty face and the way he’s tugging at Nicke’s shirt. Zhenya laughs and touches his mouth, regarding Nicke with an impressed smile.

“He’s pretty good at that, you should keep him,” he teases Sasha, in Russian and with a bright laugh. Nicke moves to Sasha, grinning and sliding his eyes to the side to watch Sid as he leans in to kiss him. Sasha groans into it, tugging on Nicke’s curls a little. Sid whines Nicke’s name and tugs harder on his shirt, making Nicke giggle and break the kiss.

“You’re so mean,” Sid whines, dragging Nicke down to him.

“Mean would have been leaving your pretty cock trapped behind your zipper even after we all got to come. If you want to see mean, I have plenty of time to be mean to you,” Nicke teases, kissing him indulgently and smoothing his curls with soft hands. Sid moans into his mouth and chases it when he pulls back to tuck himself back into his pants.

“You should have let me do that,” Sid whines, reaching up and grabbing his belt before he can.

“Yould you have put it back, or would you have tried to play?” Nicke asks, smirking and raising an eyebrow at Sid. Sid turns a pretty pink and doesn’t answer, instead focusing on fixing Nicke’s belt, “that’s what I thought.

Sasha chuckles as he tucks himself back in and gets his slacks buttoned. Sasha teases him about he and Sid being exactly alike and Nicke rolls his eyes, glaring at him in the rearview and letting Sid finish with his belt before he moves to tuck him back into his pants and zips him up.

“Have I told you today how perfect your dick is?” Nicke asks with a little smile, buttoning Sid’s slacks and smoothing his shirt before he buckles his belt. Sid shakes his head and licks his lips, laughing a little and turning a pretty shade of pink.

“No? Well, we have to fix that, now don’t we?” Nicke teases, sitting Sid up and buckling him in. He settles in his own seat and lets Sid burrow into his side before he speaks again. “Sidney, your dick is perfect. It’s just the right size to fill me up without being too much, and it looks so pretty when you’re hard and needy.

“It’s so much smaller than yours, and smaller than Sasha’s. And he says you’re a size queen,” Sid says softly, swiping Nicke’s jacket and using it as a blanket as he closes his eyes. Sasha chuckles to himself in the front seat and Zhenya swats him on the thigh.

“I am and it is. I like to be full and stretched and fucked hard. But your cock being shorter than Sasha’s isn’t a bad thing. Sasha has to use short strokes to hit my prostate on every thrust and you don’t, because you’re exactly the right size to do it without trying too hard. And you’re thick, so I get to feel the stretch I love. I love Sasha’s cock, but I love yours too,” Nicke tells him, casually. He watches Sid out of the corner of his eye and enjoys the way he squirms as he talks. Sid makes a noise like he still doesn’t believe what he’s hearing and squirms against his side, so Nicke gives him a kiss and a squeeze, rubbing his ribs gently.

“Sidka, you’ve seen my toy collection, you know that I have a lot of different toys,” Nicke pauses and waits for Sid to nod before he continues, “I have all those because there are a lot of different things I like and a lot of ways I like to have sex. Your dick is different, but it’s still perfect.”

“Is true Sidka, Kolya ask for his Sid toy a lot, likes the way pretty little cock feel, want even when you not there to give,” Sasha says casually from the front seat. Nicke smiles and Sid gasps, squirming and twisting so he can look at Nicke’s face.

“You do? Is that true?” He asks, tugging at Nicke’s shirt like a kid and melting when Nicke answers him with a kiss.

“I do. I have a toy shaped like me, one shaped like Sasha, and one shaped like you, but I never ask for the biggest one, always the other two. What does that tell you?”


End file.
